2 hearts, 1 home
by Nian7
Summary: Sesshomaru decided to fund a run down orphanage in desperate need of money on one condition, he gets to take one orphan home. Cut little oneshot, SesshoumaruRin family


A/n: I was in the middle of updating the Uchiha Bride when I got this idea and I couldn't gat it out of my head. I blame it on the Inuyasha episode I watched about 2 weeks ago but yea. Suggestions are welcomed, flames are not. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did Kagome would have kicked Kikyo's butt a long time ago

The moment he stepped into the hall he knew this would be a good project to fund. The orphanage he stepped into looked like something out of the old movie, 'Annie'. Opening the door to the shabby main office he carefully opened the battered the door, despite his carefulness though. It still fell off it's hinges, he sighed. The woman at the front desk gave him a bright smiled before politely asking, "Name please?" Snorting he handed her his card, not in the mood to say much. The woman glanced at his card briefly for a second before promptly choking on her own spit. He watched in disgust as she loudly swallowed her saliva. "Y-Your.. Sesshoumaru .. I mean Lord Sesshoumaru of Tetsaiga of the western lands? Oh my gosh.. it's an honor to meet you." The woman stumbled over her words, wiping her grimy hands on her pants before holding them out to her. He stared at her boredly, not even glancing at her hand. Swalloing she pulled her hand back and smiled nervously. "My name is Ayame, I'm head over the orphanage here. I suppose you spoke to my fiancée Kouga right? You may be funding the orphan city project right?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her in boredom. She swallowed. "Well.. um.. let me walk you through.. I mean show you around so that you know what you are funding." She walked nervously out the office door, walking him out.

The orphanage was a dump, even Ayame could acknowledge that. But there wasn't much she could do. The orphanage was a private thing, being funded by her clan and donations. But the problem was there wasn't much room or enough money. Too many kids were coming in for the small, old orphanage that she was watching over. And the money her clan was sending in wasn't enough. It payed for bills, food and publicity but that was about it. All of the orphanages hoped were now mainly resting on Lord Sesshoumaru. So composing herself she gave him the grand tour in the most professional voice she could.

Glancing boredly around Sesshoumaru said nothing. What this Ayame was showing him was nothing less than what he expected. The prideful wolf clan wouldn't come to him for help unless they were in dire need of it. The wolf clan was wealthy enough and most of the time they preffered to do things on threir own without help. But if the occasion called for it, they would swallow their pride and ask for help. Which was why he was here. He sighed and followed Ayame quietly around the old orphanage.

Half an hour later and the tour was done. And Sesshoumaru realized something he hadn't though of before. The orphanage was not just small, it was tiny. His garage was bigger than this place! Frowing he walked into the common hall where over 23 dozed children ate their soggy lunches in a cramped up style. One child catching his eye in particular. Curiosity, something he didn't feel often, got the better of him. He approached the girl slowly, careful not to frighten her as she stood stiffly. Slowly he kneeled down till he was at her level, his eyes holding hers. "Hello." He whispered.

"Hi" she whispered back cutely.

"Tell me your name." he ordered gently.

She frowned hesitating for a moment but before she could open her mouth, Sesshoumaru's personal servant, Jaken, showed up, angry and practically spitting. Briefly Sesshoumaru wondered where Jaken came from, he could have sworn he left the little man at home. "When Lord Sesshoumaru asks you a question you answer you insolent girl!!"

BWAM!!!!

Jaken sat on the ground with river of tears falling from his eyes nursing a large bump on his head, courtesy of Lord Sesshoumaru. Throwing Jaken a lethal glare Sesshouamru turned his attention back to the small girl, he nodded to her to continue.

The small girl bit her lip before murmuring shyly, "My name is Rin.."

"My name is Sesshoumaru."

The little girl went wide eyed. Slowly she stretched out a small quivering hand, Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate, he stretched out his own hand. Slowly their fingers touched, a silent communication of sorts. Both their eyes went wide as a small spark crinkled between them. They didn't have to speak, they both understood.

Behind them Ayame approached warily. Asking quietly, "Will you help fund the orphanage?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around when he responded. "Yes.. but on one condition."

Ayame quirked her lips and let out a sigh. She should have known there'd be some type of condition. "What?"

Slowly Sesshoumaru reached out, gently grasping Rin into his strong arm. With trembling hands she reached back and hugged him tight. Sesshoumaru smiled, his first real smile from since he was a toddler. "On the condtion that you'll sign the papers that will let Rin come home with me."

Ayame's mouth dropped. Her hands falling limply to her sides. She gaped in absolute astonishment for a full 3 minutes and 22 seconds before letting out a wide grin and chirping. "Right away sir!"

On the ground Jaken stopped rubbing his head and turned upward, gaping for a few minutes before promptly passing out. Rin giggled, Sesshoumaru tsked.

**3 weeks later**

"The orphanage has been coming along nicely. We bought a new jungle gym for the children as well as some new clean sheets and cloths. The builders you saent us has been doing many safe renovations and the school teachers you gave us have been excellent. We thank you M'Lord." Ayame yapped loudly. Frowning Sesshoumaru held the phone a few inches from his ear giving Ayamae a grunt before hanging up.

The front door opened and an irritated Jaken walked through the door muttering about troublesome brats that need a good thrashing. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he knew who Jaken was muttering about. Turning Jaken just made it pass the 1st step on the stairs before- WHAM!! He slid pathetically to the ground, large tears falling down his face. "Much apologies M'Lord." He called.

Ignoring Jaken Sesshoumaru climbed the stairs to the second floor. Turning he walked three doors down before finding the door he was looking for. Turning the handle he opened the door and walked inside, smiling when he saw Rin sitting in her new bed staring in awe at the big T.V before her. It was her first time watching Disney's 'The Aristocats'. He chuckled and plopped gracefully onto her bed, smiling. Rin turned around briefly with a grin, grabbing her new daddy's arms and enfolding them around her. Sesshoumaru smiled, realizing that for the first time. He felt like he had a home.

An: Congradulations. If your reading this then you haven't fallen asleep while reading this fic Yayy!! Hot choclate for everyone! Anyway.. I dedicate this fic to my Onee-chan Sydney, Merry Christmas!! To her and everyone. ..Um.. Ok guys, please review plllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseee!!!!!! . Thank you!


End file.
